


Apologies

by Banana_ana



Series: Secrets and Lies [8]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_ana/pseuds/Banana_ana
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Series: Secrets and Lies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/735546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Apologies

Hi guys.

So you might have noticed that I have deleted the last part that was unfinished. 

I was unhappy with what I had done and I wasn't enthusiastic about writing anymore. I do think I will finish this but without any expectations on me I think I will write a lot better and quicker. 

Hopefully one day it will be finished but I think ending it here publicly will be for the best. 

Also for personal reasons I won't be posting it on here. I am proud of what I have created and written but over the years my personal circumstances have changed and I'm not happy or comfortable writing in a public forum about these people - characters or not they are still real people behind them and it feels wrong all of a sudden. 

Anyway, I am on Twitter and instagram and I am on Tumblr so if you want to know at any time what has happened with this come and find me. I'll probably be more willing to talk on Tumblr to be honest but reach out if you want. 

Thank you so much for your support over the years. What started out as an escaper from what was happening in real life has brought me to a number of people who are true friends and I will forever be thankful and grateful for that. 😊

I'll be writing for fictional characters still and I have a Marvel WIP if anyone is interested, but for now I will be retiring this. 

Thanks again,

Anna


End file.
